George Romero's Empire of the Dead
George Romero's Empire of the Dead is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #4: 19 Aug 2015 Current Issue :George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #5: 23 Sep 2015 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #5 George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #4 George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #3 George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #2 George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three #1 Past Storylines Act Two Issues #1-5. Act One Issues #1-5. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act One' - Collects Act One #1-5. "Welcome to New York City years after the undead plague has erupted — but just because Manhattan has been quarantined, don’t think that everyone inside is safe! Not only do flesh-eaters roam the city, but another ancient predator has taken a bloody bite out of the Big Apple: Vampires rule! But which strange bedfellows are plotting against Mayor Chandrake? Who is the firecracker known as Dixie Peach? Are New York’s zombies evolving, and how does undead former cop Xavier fit in? And in the pit of the bloody Circus Maximus, can anything stop the unchained fury of the zombie gladiator known as Zanzibar?" - *'George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Two' - Collects Act Two #1-5. "Welcome back to a very different New York City, still standing — barely — years after a world-changing undead plague. Zombies are used for sport in the arena, and vampires rule the city! But now outside forces are knocking on Manhattan’s walls, and death rains down from above! As Mayor Chandrake makes deadly power plays, are Barnum and Penny vampires? Can Dixie control the rogue militia? What is Jo and Xavier’s fate? And what’s worse for the city’s few remaining normal residents: the roaming flesh-eaters who seem to grow smarter every day, the ruling blood-suckers struggling to stay in power or the militia bent on pillaging the city?" - *'George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act Three' - Collects Act Three #1-5. "It’s zombies versus vampires — with desperate citizens caught in the crossfire — as the legendary George Romero unleashes the final chapter in his undead epic! Who is kidnapping the children of New York City, where are they taking them, and why? Meanwhile, Dr. Penny Jones has a nasty surprise coming her way when she conducts a zombie autopsy on Xavier. As Election Day looms, will Chandrake retain his rule, or will Chilly Dobbs have his day? And will the election even matter as the warring factions of rebels break through into the city? As Jo tries to make a break from the remote vampire compound, Detective Perez makes a terrifying discovery. It’s the moment everyone’s been waiting for: all-out zombie versus vampire warfare! Who will rule the Empire of the Dead?" - Hardcover *'George Romero's Empire of the Dead' - Collects Act One #1-5, Act Two #1-5 & Act Three #1-5. - Digital *'George Romero's Empire of the Dead: Act One' - Collects Act One #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: George Romero. Act One Artist/Covers: Alex Maleev. Act Two Artist: Dalibor Talajic. Covers: Alexander Lozano. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Zombies